How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans
How To Make A Quilt Out Of Americans is the 17th episode of the second season and the 39th overall episode of Charmed. Summary The sisters are asked by a family friend to stop a demon who steals skin from corpses, and soon learn that the woman is actually trading their powers for eternal youth and beauty. Cast Main Cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Greg Vaughan as Dan Gordon Guest Stars *Anne Haney as Gail Altman *Pamela Gordon as Amanda *Lucy Lee Flippin as Helen *Cameron Bancroft as Cryto Co-Starring *Julia Lee as Young Gail *John Gowans as Mr. York *Bill Wiley as Caddie Guy #1 *Charles C. Stevenson Jr. as Caddie Guy #2 Uncredited *Philip Kamhi as Young Mr. York Magical Notes Book of Shadows :Cryto :In the sixteenth century, :Cryto traveled from :dukedom to dukedom, :preying on people's vanity, :bestowing youth and beauty :in exchange for their souls. :Cryto was found out and :skinned alive by a group of :witches who believed it :would keep his spirit from :ever being resurrected :again. Spells To Summon Cryto :We call on the demon Cryto, :Reach back throughout the ages. :Humbled by his power, :We invite him into our circle. To Vanquish Cryto :What witches done and then undone, :Return this spirit back within, :and separate him from his skin. To Separate a Witch from Her Powers :To Separate a Witch from Her Powers :In a boiling crucible of the blackest lead :combine gypsy blood with a mandrake's head :More of the nightshades will you boil :the henbane, datura and from nux an oil :With hemlock root complete the draught :foul and dark like the might and craft :Of the creator of this brew and her desire :to steal from another for vengeance, power or Ire :To Call a Witch's Power :Powers of the witches rise :course unseen across the skies :Come to us who call you near :come to us and settle here Powers *'Molecular Immobilization:' Piper froze Dan and tried to freeze a rat (unsuccessfully). Used by Cryto in attempt to freeze the girls - unsuccessfully - good witches don't freeze. Piper freeze Cryto before vanquishing him. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Cryto to fling a lamp into a wall, to fling a crowbar into the passenger window of Piper's jeep, to fling Phoebe, to fling Young Gail through a window and to fling Piper & Prue across the basement. Prue attempted to use her power to move the rat (unsuccessfully). *'Age Shifting:' Used by Cryto to make Gail younger, to rapidly age Helen and Amanda, to make the two Caddie guys younger (off screen), to make Frank York younger and lastly to rapidly age Gail. *'Premonition:' Cryto had a premonition of the sisters vanquishing him. *'Astral Projection:' Cryto astral projected to Phoebe. Notes and Trivia * Darryl and Leo do not appear in this episode. * Phoebe wears glasses for the first time in this episode. * This is the fourth episode in which the sisters lose their powers. * Piper decides she doesn't want to be a witch anymore until Prue and Phoebe change her mind. This happens again in "Brain Drain" and "Witch Way Now?", but in these episodes, it's Phoebe and Paige who change her mind. * Piper breaks up with Dan in order to have a relationship with Leo in this episode. * Phoebe doesn't use her power, but Cryto does. * Prue doesn't use her Astral Projection power, but Cryto does. * When Aunt Gail is flipping through the book while Prue, Phoebe, and Piper are talking about their suspicions of Aunt Gail, "The Hand of Fatima" spell can be seen briefly. * When Piper sees an elderly couple walking past them, Piper says "Cute, huh? Still holding hands." Prue then answers back with "That could be you and Leo in like fifty years." In Forever Charmed, ''Leo and Piper travel to 2050, which is exactly 50 years from when this episode takes place. It shows us that they're still in love. * When the Charmed Ones escape from Cryto, they stop by a building that has an ad for SWA Properties' where Phoebe worked in "From Fear to Eternity". *The shirt that Piper is wearing when she sees Dan at P3 after he returns, is the same shirt worn by Hannah Webster in "The Truth is Out There... and It Hurts". *This is the only time the "To Separate a Witch from Her Powers" spell used both the chant and the potion. **When the Stillman sisters used it, they only said the chant without the potion. **When Zankou used it, he only used the potion without the chant and he didn't need the sisters to drink the potion. Cultural References * The title of the episode is a reference to the movie ''How To Make An American Quilt (1995). Glitches * After Gail leaves the manor after talking to the sisters, you hear the sound of the front door opening. The short amount of time between going downstairs and getting to the front door is impossible. * When Cryto returns from the Astral Projection, there is no iced tea/potion on his face, whereas there had been some all over the lower half of his face when Prue and Piper were filling his mouth. * When the girls are on the way to Gail's house, one of the men Phoebe asked for directions finds her glasses that she had dropped. She says they aren't hers and leaves, but at the end of the episode she puts on the same glasses to show her sisters she had gone to see the eye doctor and wasn't worried about how she looked with them. Music :"17 Again" by Eurythmics : "Valerian" by Catatonia : "Like Before" by Junebug Quotes :Piper: Hi. You're um, you're late. :Dan: Sorry, a little jet lag. :(He leans over the bar and kisses Piper on the cheek. He then puts a small box on the bar.) :Piper: Uhh... :Dan: I was walking by a store window on Fifth Avenue and I couldn't resist. :Piper: Oh, no. (Piper freezes him. She opens the box.) Please don't be a ring. (In it is a pair of earrings.) Okay. (She closes the box and unfreezes him.) :Dan: I hope you like them. :(She opens the box.) :Piper: They're beautiful. Thank you. :Prue: Phoebe, there is absolutely nothing wrong with wearing glasses. I mean, I wear them. :Phoebe: I know, but you're older. (Piper laughs.) Well, you are. :Prue: Right, well, you know, I really hope that demon of vanity isn't after you because your soul would be toast. :Phoebe: I'm just gonna ignore that comment and go ask for directions. :Prue: Okay. :Phoebe: Well, they were definitely making a potion. Hemlock root. :Piper: No wonder the tea tasted funny. How did we let her do this to us? :Prue: Because we trusted her. :Phoebe: Yeah, well, she just got crossed off my Christmas list. :Piper: Aunt Gail was Grams' best friend. She used to bake us cookies. :Phoebe: And now she's spiking our tea. :Piper: I still don't understand how we're gonna get him to drink this without having any powers. :Prue: We have to get him to use one of the powers he doesn't know how to use yet. :Piper: Astral projection? :Prue: Exactly. If we can distract him long enough to be in two places at the same time... :Phoebe: We might be able to trick him into thinking that I'm still looking for the potion. :Piper: All right, I'm only doing this for you guys and if I get killed, I'm gonna haunt the both of you forever. :Prue: Yeah, yeah. Got the spell? :Phoebe: Yes. I got it. International Titles *'French:' Trois sorcières sans charme (Three Witches without Charm) *'Polish:' Z rodziną najlepiej wychodzi się na zdjęciu *'Czech:' Zrada (Betrayal) *'Slovak:' Ako ušiť Američana (How to Sew an American) *'Italian:' L'eterna giovinezza (The Eternal Youth) *'Spanish (Spain):' Como hacer una funda con americanos (How to Make a Quilt with Americans) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Eterna juventud | Como hacer un forro de piel (The Eternal Youth) (Fake Skin Covering) *'Hungarian:' A hiúság démona (The Demon of Vanity) *'Portuguese (Portugal):' Como Fazer uma Manta com Americanos (How to Make a Quilt with Americans) *'Portuguese (Brazil): '''Juventude Eterna (''Eternal Youth) *'Russian:' Как сделать стеганое одеяло из американцев sdelat′ steganoe odejalo iz amerikancev (How to Make a Quilt From Americans) *'Finnish:' Nuoruuden lähteillä (At the Fountains of Youth) *'German:' Ewige Jugend (The Eternal Youth) *'Serbian:' Kako zadovoljiti Amerikanca Category:Episodes Category:Season 2